


Perfect Memory

by Faith_849



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_849/pseuds/Faith_849
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean remembers the night before with his angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I have a weak spot for the boys (Sam, Dean, and Castiel, but especially Dean) to say things like babe or baby. They're all manly hunters and try not to have feelings, so I really like the idea of them having this loving side. Also, this is my first fan fiction. That being said, I appreciate comments very much to help improve my writing, as well as thoughts you have about it, so feel free to leave me comments. :) Thank you for reading, and hope you all enjoy!

 

      He could feel the heat from the body next to him. Castiel's chest was flush with Dean's, but Cas-subconsciously-pressed further, closer. Castiel's leg slid in between his and up, touching with feather-like pressure to his groin.

        "Cas?" It was barely a whisper, but Dean wanted to know if he was awake.

        Castiel stirred slightly, before he pushed father against Dean, his wrist laying gently on the small of Dean's back, "Dean? I enjoyed last night." The last words seemed strained, plus the roughness of sleep made Cas sound even more nervous.

       "I did too." Dean's fingers stroked Castiel's chest, not for arousal, but for memory. He wanted to remember this moment for as long as possible. The smell, the sight, the feel, the sound, everything that  _was_ Castiel. While this moment was...well... _awesome_ , Dean loved the memory of last night too.

       He could still see it, in fact, in his mind's eye. The half-lidded look Cas gave him, and he no doubt returned. Then, pushing and pulling each other down the hallway, all the while never letting their hands and lips release from the other. And when they finally got to Dean's bedroom door, how Cas pushed Dean against it, the white in Castiel's eyes being the only part not black with lust. Castiel surging forward, one hand blindly reaching for the doorknob, the other pulling Dean's hips closer and rutting up against him. his mouth attacking Dean's neck while Dean threw his head back in a moan.

      Once both men were inside, they kissed hotly and caressed lovingly. Dean narrowly remembered to slam the door closed with his boot.

      Clothes, one piece at a time, were thrown across the room. Both busy undressing one another, but too stubborn to let each other's mouth go.

      And once all the clothing had been stripped, Castiel and Dean lied under the thin blanket. Both rocking into the other, chasing the orgasmic high they fed one another.

      In an embarrassing amount of time-due to the swivel Dean's tongue, and the demanding pull Castiel had on Dean's hips to move deeper-both were laying side by side, heavy breath filling the air.

     "Dean?"

     "Yeah?"

     "Did you...?"

     "Yeah, Cas," Dean chuckled around his answer and breathing. "That was awesome, babe." Dean snuggled closer to Cas, burying his face in Castiel's shoulder, and throwing an arm around his waist, bringing the other man closer to him.

     And now, in the still dark room many hours later, Dean remembered the discarded clothes, as well as how it feels to have his beautiful angel lie next to him in his bed.


End file.
